Broods of Liberty
by Ironshot
Summary: Sequel to Demon of Andraste. One-shot. Continuing his dimensional travels, the Lord of Blades visits the Earth as portrayed in the hit 1996 movie Independence Day and rescues the First Lady before putting his own spin on the fight against the invading aliens. Rated M for Nudity and Violence.


**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Stepping out of the dimensional rift, I spread my wings and look over a city that looks to have been hit by a powerful explosion that left behind large amounts of rubble but no real sign of what caused the explosion. Checking for survivors, I quickly find a group that includes a black woman and her son that I recognize from an old movie. A quick scan of their minds confirms who they are and lets me know that one of the other women in the group is the First Lady. "Jasmine? To avoid wasting time, I can send a few scouts to confirm the aliens haven't destroyed El Toro." I tell her while spawning 72 Stealth Raptor Swarmlings when I overhear that she plans to take the survivors to her boyfriend's workplace.

"Who are you? How did you call those creatures? How do we know you're not with the aliens that destroyed the city?" Jasmine interrogates me completely missing the fact I'm nude.

"My name is Chris Ham. I created the creatures and can do so because I am their god-like ruler. You don't have any way of knowing for sure if I'm with the Harvesters, but you have to admit ground troops would be more than a lone naked guy even if he can get quick reinforcements." I reply while keeping a figurative eye on the 50 Swarmlings who confirm the destruction of El Toro before searching for an intact base.

"God-like? How do I know if I can trust you when you make claims like that?"

"I haven't behaved in a hostile manner yet. My scouts found a military research base hidden in the Nevada desert. If you could load everyone on the scouts that are still here, I can get you there within an hour and the First Lady can see her husband one last time before she dies of internal bleeding." I answer Jasmine's newest questions. After a moment's pause, she aids the other survivors in mounting the visible Stealth Raptor Swarmlings and we head straight to Area 51.

When we reach the secret base, the First Lady and I are immediately rushed to the medical wing for treatment before the soldiers and scientists realize I don't have any injuries and my nudity is by choice. This is also about the time they figure out that I'm not even entirely human. "Have you had contact with our visitors or are you going to claim you were just in the right place at the right time to bring my wife to me?" President Whitmore asks as the doctors and scientists do their best to treat the First Lady's internal bleeding and other injuries.

"My situation is a little complicated. In my birth world, these 'Harvesters' are the antagonist in a movie that takes place on Independence Day. In the movie, Captain Hiller stole a helicopter and rescued is girlfriend who had gathered several survivors of LA's destruction including your wife who dies of internal bleeding that was not treated in time. If you trust me, when the doctors give you a moment to be with your wife, I can save her at the cost of her human biology. Her appearance could remain mostly the same, but she would be the same race as the creatures that brought her and the other LA survivors to this base." I reply to President Whitmore just before the doctors walk up to tell him they can't save the First Lady.

"Do whatever it takes to save my wife. What do you recommend we do about the invaders?" President Whitmore says to me when he gets the bad news.

"Take me to the Roswell ship. I can use its hangar to grow a base where the First Lady's treatment can be completed while creating blended tech troops and living vessels for a counter attack. Meanwhile, we need to get everyone as far underground as possible for when the invaders send one of their city destroyers to eliminate us." I comment as a General walks up to us.

"Our secret's out. The LA Destroyer is headed in our direction and will be prepared to fire in just under 8 hours." The General says as one of the scientists from the medical wing lead us to the ship that crashed in Roswell back in the 60's.

"Get everyone as deep underground as you can. I'll start growing my base and spawn a few basic anti air troops to deal with the immediate threat while designing troops that First Lady Whitmore can command as a believably local combat force." I reply while suiting actions to words and infesting President Whitmore's wife.

Five hours later, not only do I have a Lair (evolved from the original Hatchery) and the First Lady's Cocoon in the hangar, but I also have a spawning pool, evolution chamber, and Spire. Throughout the somewhat cramped room, patrols of Pyro Stealth Hydralisks watch over the developing eggs of several Pyro Stealth Mutalisks. "Only three hours left until we get hit by the LA city destroyer and I just learned we lost everyone who could take my place leading the country if I die. Just how are these creatures supposed to save the planet?" President Whitmore comments as he and a few others meet me for a status update and strategy session.

"I've infested their ship from Roswell and optimized them for max damage against both armor and shields. In addition, if we send a team up to the mother ship, we can infest them with a computer virus that will deprive them of their precious shields." I reply just in time for a cable repair man named David to volunteer for the trip to the mother ship. "I have two troop designs in mind. Should I focus on completing the Crucio biomechanical tank or the Imperio biomechanical combat walker? Both can carry a crew of up to three soldiers but can operate more or less independently following orders from a commanding officer elsewhere.

"Combat Walker? Do you think this is some kind of game?" President Whitmore replies as the first Pyro Stealth Mutalisks hatch and gather into squadrons.

"I once believed my entire race was nothing but characters in a game until my predecessor showed up and put a clawed hand through my stomach. Combat walkers make sense as the next step up from tanks when you want greater maneuverability in a variety of terrain. I suppose you want to stick to a more traditional tank though and get demolished by the air heavy invaders." I comment while mentally tweaking a few details on both the Crucio and Imperio essence sequences.

"I stand corrected. Get the Imperios deployed as soon as you can and I'll look into having a few pilots support your Hydralisks and Mutalisks. No clue what the rest of the world will do without your aid. How long until my wife comes out of that cocoon?" President Whitmore replies as the LA city destroyer comes into visual range.

"I'll have the first batch of Imperios ready for pilot training in 24 hours. Your wife on the other hand, won't be ready to hatch for another month or two if you want her to be sane and more than a mindless beast. Standard speed infests usually don't live more than a week or two after symptoms manifest, the long term infestations like your wife and myself use the extra time to stabilize the genetics and adapt the mind to the changes." I answer as I queue up a dozen Imperios. Accepting my reply, President Whitmore is silent until he rallies the pilots and sends off Captain Hiller to infest the mother ship.

As the battle rages above, David's dad gathers a number of the refugees for a prayer session and President Whitmore's daughter walks up to me asking if I would escort her to her mommy. After pointing out she won't be able to see her mom inside the Cocoon, I lead her to the correct chamber and watch as she falls asleep hugging the Cocoon. Despite the best efforts of the pilots, the LA city destroyer remains active even after the shields fall to David's virus. Out of missiles and out of time, an old alcoholic named Russell Case prepares to suicide into the primary weapon as it begins to fire, but I drop the stealth on a flock of Mutalisks that gather directly at the firing aperture. The resulting point blank explosion causes a feedback effect that drops the city destroyer from the sky as the pilots return to base while my remaining local Hydralisks clean up the remaining alien fighter craft.

Over the next 20 years, Russell Case and his children go on to become Moon Tug pilots while the Whitmores become Top Guns in the new Freya gunships. While Jasmine's son joins the Whitmores in the Freyas, Jasmine and Captain Hiller get married and learn to drive the Imperios. Somewhat surprisingly, David and his aging father choose to stick to ground combat and master the Crucios that President Whitmore almost picked to defend Area 51.

20 years after the invasion: Moon base 1/Liberty Beta Hive Cluster

"Do you really expect the Harvesters to show my Lord?" First Lady Whitmore asks me as Liberty Brood and its human auxiliaries relax in the light reflected off Earth. Before I can reply, a military aid informs us that a mayday from Saturn base was cut off abruptly.

"There's your answer. Liberty Flight, First Lady Whitmore will lead and assist with Liberty Brood. Humanity is doomed if the aliens reach Earth so don't hold back." I command even as First Lady Whitmore climbs into her personal Freya gunship. Half an hour later, Liberty Flight engages a massive Harvester mother ship that could easily cover the entire Atlantic Ocean. To the vocal protests of being land troops, I Blink the Crucios onto the mother ship two at a time to increase the firepower directed at the Harvester Queen and her ship.

As we pass Mars orbit, the Crucios deal critical damage to the main power generator and destroy the Harvester ship along with all the Harvester troops inside including over nine thousand lesser ships. With the threat to this Earth dealt with, I alert anyone in the local Hive cluster who might be interested before opening a portal and returning to Hogwarts for the rebirth of Harriet.

 **Notes:** Thanks for reading and please review.

 **Custom units (not mentioned in an earlier story):**

 **Crucio:** Tech Brood version of the Terran Siege Tank. Customized further for use by Liberty Brood to restore crew space.

 **Imperio:** Tech Brood version of the Terran Odin. Reduced cost without sacrificing size or firepower and further customized for Liberty Brood to restore crew space.

 **Freya:** Techling created unit originally designed for use by Liberty Brood and based off the Terran Banshee.


End file.
